


Steel Embrace

by thefutureisequalaf



Series: I Like My Name When You Say It [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Bottom Lena Luthor, Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, Office Sex, Strength Kink, Top Kara Danvers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 19:19:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12824298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefutureisequalaf/pseuds/thefutureisequalaf
Summary: Kara knows Lena admires her strength. Why not have fun with it?Formerly chapters 3-5 of "I Like My Name When You Say It".





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I never felt like these chapters belonged in my original story, so I split them into this new work. Apologies to everyone whose comments were deleted.
> 
> If you haven't read "I Like My Name When You Say It", much of this story won't make sense. I strongly recommend reading that first.

Lena awoke to the scent of Kara's hair. She was snuggled against Kara’s back, one arm wrapped around her, with Kara’s hand covering her own. The girl of steel, asleep in her arms. Even with Kara’s body relaxed, Lena could sense the muscle under her skin. It was a wonder that people didn’t notice her arms when she wore short sleeves or less. Maybe the glasses helped with that, too?

Closing her eyes, Lena remembered the looks Kara gave her last night. So soft, so adoring, so…loved. Things that she associated with Luthor evil – power, control, devious intelligence – made Kara feel _loved._ It shook Lena to her core. She felt like she was going to wake up one day to find it had all been a dream. Instead, she kept waking up to Kara.

Kara stirred, felt Lena’s hand, and curled her fingers around it. Lena smiled and placed a feather-soft kiss on the base of her neck. “I love you.”

Kara rolled over, eyes bright blue in the morning light. “I love you, Lena Luthor.”

Kissing her then was the most natural thing Lena had ever done. The record stood for less than a minute, until their lips parted and she saw the warm, sweet look in Kara’s eyes. Pulling their bodies together and kissing her again, deeper and longer, was the most natural thing Lena had ever done.

When it was over, an age later and still too soon, Kara scrunched her lips. “We do have to get up.”

“We do,” Lena agreed.

Kara’s eyes twinkled. “One more.”

* * *

As they finished breakfast at the kitchen counter, Lena asked, “What do you have on your plate for today?”

Kara grinned. “Actually, I’m supposed to interview you. I’ll be by your office right after your keynote presentation on corporate responsibility.” Mischief lit her eyes. “Thing is, I’ve got you right here. I thought we might get the interview over with now…and spend my appointment with you bent over your desk.”

The breath fled Lena’s lungs and her eyes widened before she got control and raised an eyebrow. “Taking charge, are we?”

For a second, Kara was shy again, before standing and stepping closer. “I see the way you look at me. You admire my strength, you like having it laid out in front of you…” Kara was now very, very close. She slipped an arm under Lena’s and around her back, pressing a firm hand between her shoulder blades. “Would you like to feel it, too?”

Lena licked her lips and tried to retain her wits. “You’ve been taking notes.”

“That’s not an answer.” She’d never seen Kara’s eyes so dark.

Lena managed a smile and put her hand on Kara’s arm – Supergirl’s bicep. “Let’s talk first.”

Kara backed off and returned to her stool. “I’m sorry, did I freak you out?”

“No. At least, not in a bad way. I mean, what woman wouldn’t want Supergirl coming on like that?” She smiled as Kara ducked her head, delightfully embarrassed. “I just wonder, this is something I’ve not seen in you before. Is this a change?”

“A change?”

“Do you still want what we’ve been doing?”

“What we’ve – oh, yes! A thousand times, yes. Were you worried I wouldn’t?”

“A little,” Lena admitted.

“Aww, Lena.” Kara took Lena’s hand and held it to her cheek. “That’s a deep emotional thing that’s never going anywhere. This is just me being sexy.”

Lena smiled and caressed with her thumb. “Good. It means the world to me, too. I must say, though…” She tried to control her widening smile and ended up smirking. “You’re really good at this.”

Kara let go of Lena’s hand and closed the distance again. “I learned from the best.” Her kiss was firm, commanding even, and she didn’t break it until Lena was breathless. Seizing her, she effortlessly hoisted Lena onto the countertop. Her fingers went to the buttons of Lena’s blouse and her mouth to her pulse point. Lena gasped. “No marks, I have that keynote today.”

She felt Kara grin against her neck. “Shame.” She unbuttoned Lena past her bra and cupped her breasts through the fabric. A skim of her thumbs over Lena’s nipples made her sigh. “No one’s going to see down here, though.” Kara allowed a second for Lena to protest, then planted the fiercest kiss of her life just above the edge of the bra. “Fashionable woman like you deserves a matching set.” As she worked on Lena’s other breast, Lena twisted her hands in Kara’s hair. Her legs crossed behind Kara’s and separated again, as though she couldn’t make up her mind. Kara kissed under her jaw. “Something you want, Lena?”

Lena groaned. “How long have you been planning this?”

Kara went bashful for just a second. “Like a week – and it’s going exactly according to plan.” She started down Lena’s neck again, still fondling her breasts, and Lena’s hands went to her remaining buttons. Kara caught them and planted them firmly on the countertop. “You want something, Lena, you ask for it.”

Lena knew how she must look to Kara: dark eyes, flushed chest, shallow breathing, growing aroused. “I want your hands on my skin.”

Kara smirked. “Is that all?”

Lena growled. “You know damn well what I want.”

“I want to give it to you. But first, you have to give me something.”

Lena was suddenly wary of the look in Kara’s eyes. “What?”

Kara reached behind Lena and retrieved her reporter’s notebook. “About your keynote presentation…”


	2. Chapter 2

“Your 4:15 is waiting for you. Miss Kara Danvers.”

“Thank you. See that we’re not disturbed,” she told her secretary and the security guard outside her office. She entered, making sure she closed the door before doing anything that might distract her, and was glad she did; Supergirl leaned on the front of her cleared-off desk, arms folded. Lena smiled. “I was wondering who I’d find waiting for me.”

“You wouldn’t know it from the presentation you just gave. Calm, collected, in command – perfect.”

Lena walked across the office to her. “Well, if there’s one thing I know how to do, it’s keep my composure at work.”

Kara smirked. “We’ll see about that.”

“A precaution, first.” She went around the back of her desk, bent, and flipped a switch. “Noise cancelling,” she explained, and paused. There was a bag under the desk which she hadn’t put there. “What’s that? That wasn’t there this morning.”

Kara came and joined her. “Those are your new clothes.”

Lena raised her eyebrows, skeptical. “My new clothes?”

For a moment, Supergirl melted away and a sweet, eager reporter stood in her place. “I checked the labels of everything you put on this morning. I bought you duplicates.”

Lena still didn’t get it. “Why?”

Kara smirked again and reached for Lena. “You’ll need them.” She took her by the upper arms and pulled her close for a kiss.

Lena balked. “Kara…I don’t know…”

“When I talked about my strength this morning, I didn’t mean force. I’ll be gentle with your body,” Kara promised. “You’ve taken such good care of me, Lena. Let me take care of you. You can always stop me.” Lena nodded and wet her lips, parting them in an offering which Kara accepted. Kara was as gentle as her word, guiding Lena’s arms around her neck, slow-dance style, and caressing up and down her back. Gradually, she kissed deeper, pressed firmer, and Lena was swept away until her feet left the ground. A frisson of excitement and arousal raced through her body. Kara held her with one hand under her rear and the other locked around her back. She carried Lena to the wall and pinned her against it with her hips. Her hands, freed, went to Lena’s breasts through her shirt. “Was it hard to focus during your presentation, Lena?”

“Not during, but when I was preparing,” Lena admitted.

Kara kissed her neck. “Good.” As Lena sighed, Kara ground her pelvis between Lena’s legs. The sigh turned ragged in her throat. Kara ground again and Lena tried to move in response, but Kara’s press didn’t let her. She kept up the pattern, stimulating Lena on her own terms. Lena groaned, feeling her need rising. Kara smirked. “It’s different, isn’t it, when all you can do is receive.”

“Get on with it,” Lena growled.

“Say 'please'.”

It came easier than Lena expected. “Please, Kara.”

Kara smiled and took Lena in her arms again. “Of course, love.” She set her on her desk and slid her hands under her blouse. Lena sighed, finally getting skin-to-skin contact. Kara slipped one arm around her back and held her while her other hand dipped into Lena's skirt – on the wrong side of her underwear. She stroked Lena through the fabric.

“When did you become such a tease?” Lena groaned.

“Like I said, I've been planning this all week.” Kara's fingers caressed up and down, one between her labia and one on each side. Lena bit her lip and hung her head back; she needed something firmer and needed it soon. “Kara...”

“This what you need, Lena?” She ground the heel of her hand over Lena's clit.

“Oh, yes.” Lena pressed forwards and Kara worked with her, finally giving her the touch she craved.

“Would you like my suit on or off, Lena?”

“Off,” she said automatically – and regretted it when Kara stepped back to undress. Mercifully, she did it in a flash. Then, for a moment, all Lena could do was stare. She'd seen her lover nude plenty of times, but never standing over her, brimming with confidence and lust, like a statue to sensual strength. Lena reached out and Kara stepped into her, letting her explore every defined line and solid curve. When her hands ultimately settled on Kara's breasts, the girl of steel tilted her chin up and kissed her. Kara mirrored the movements of Lena's hands on her own breasts and they both moaned into the kiss. When Kara broke it, her eyes were blown and dangerous. She took the collar of Lena's blouse in both hands and yanked down. Buttons zinged across the office as Supergirl tore it wide open. Lena gasped, eyes wide. “God, Kara!”

Kara smiled to herself. “Bucket list: rip a bodice.” Her eyes lit up, literally. A lightning-brief zap struck Lena’s bra where the cups joined, and then Kara was tugging the sleeves and straps down Lena’s arms. Lena tried to lift them to help, but Kara shook her head, grabbed the back strap of Lena’s bra through her blouse, and ripped both in half. She slid the ruins of her clothes down each arm and discarded them on the floor. Lena stared, both fearful and aroused. Kara grinned and tore out the front of her skirt. “Now, where were we?” She stepped back into Lena, kissing her hard and cupping a hand over her sex. “Oh, Lena, you’re even wetter than I hoped.”

“I think you forgot something,” Lena growled, frustrated once again at the feeling of fabric between herself and Kara.

Kara smirked against her lips. “Did I?” She slid a fingertip along the length of Lena's opening. Lena groaned. Kara giggled and ripped off her underwear, tossing them over her shoulder. She kissed Lena again while gently guiding her wrists behind her back. One hand closed around them and the other went to curl around Lena's neck. “You know I could hold you completely still, Lena? I could keep you wide open, unable to move at all. No bucking your hips or squeezing your legs. It'd be just me and your clit, however I want, for as long as I want. Do you want to know how that feels, Lena?”

Lena stared, speechless.

“Do you want to feel this strength drive you mad with pleasure?”

Lena kinda did.

Kara must've seen it in her eyes. “Say it, Lena.”

Lena barely made a sound. “Yes.” She groaned internally. What was she getting herself into?

Kara smiled and stroked her cheek. “This will only work if you relax. If I move you and you tense up or resist me, it might hurt. Can you do that?” Lena nodded. Kara released her wrists and stepped back. “Stand up.” Kara sat on the desk and lay back. “Here, on your back on top of me.” Lena obeyed. She watched Supergirl's legs hook inside her thighs and spread them as far as they'd comfortably go. “Okay?” Lena nodded. Kara wrapped an arm over her hips. Her hold tightened like a python until movement was out of the question. “How does it feel, Lena?”

“God, you’re like iron.”

Kara chuckled. “Steel.” Her free hand caressed the length of Lena’s torso, then between her legs. Lena felt a fingertip slide between her folds, slowly, softly. Anywhere else on her body, that touch would be soothing. There, it just stoked her desire.

“We don't have all day, Kara,” Lena warned.

Kara's smirk came through in her voice, right behind Lena's ear. “I’m your last appointment and your staff is used to you working late. We have all evening, if we want.”

Lena groaned and tried to rock her hips into Kara's finger. Nothing happened; she might as well have been encased in concrete. Kara stroked her lips again and she swore.

“You've never been this out of control, have you?” Lena grunted. “Don’t worry, I won't do anything you wouldn’t do.”

Lena supposed that was reassuring.

Kara dipped her finger in deeper and brought it back well-coated. She spread the wetness over Lena's clit. Her touch, circling, was soft and light as a breeze. Lena sighed and her hips sought more, but she was imprisoned in steel. Kara sighed with her. “I learned a long time ago that part of being strong is knowing how to be gentle. You appreciate that, don't you, Lena?”

“I did until now.”

She felt a chuckle beneath her. “You were thinking something more like this?” Kara's touch switched to firm and fast.

Lena moaned. “Yes, yes…”

Kara's fingers turned whisper-soft again. Lena groaned in frustration. “Count backwards from sixty, Lena.”

“What, and I'm not allowed to come until zero?”

“Oh, no.” Kara sounded surprised. “Come whenever you can.”

Lena sighed; there had to be a catch. “Sixty.” Kara's fingers sped up. “Fifty-nine! Fifty-eight…”

At fifty, Kara slowed again. Lena groaned, needy. “She-devil. Forty-nine, forty-eight…”

Kara kissed her shoulder. “Relax. Just enjoy it as it comes.”

It was easier said than done. By ‘ten’, when Kara's fingers turned to ghosts once more, Lena's legs were trying to quiver against Kara's. The noises coming out of her mouth were foreign to her; not even moans, but mewls and whimpers. “Almost there, Lena,” Kara whispered.

“Seven, six, five…” Kara's touch was as maddening as the feather must've been. She was close, though, so close. “Two, one!”

Suddenly, she was scared, afraid she'd pull something when her orgasm hit her, but as Kara drove her over the edge, she relaxed the arm around her hips just enough. Kara didn’t let up on her clit, however, and Lena felt another orgasm approaching like a rushing wave. She shook and cried out again as Kara finally released her hold. “Good girl.” To Lena’s ears, it sounded as if Kara couldn’t keep a straight face. “No, I can’t do it. Good Lena.” She turned Lena over on top of her and wrapped arms around her. She kissed deep and Lena was content to let her lead. “Need another minute?”

Lena furrowed her brow. “Before what?”

“Before I make you come all over your desk.”

“What do you call what we just did?”

Kara grinned. “Oh, no. I know you can do better.”

“Oh, god, you’re going to…”

“Yep! Can you stand?” They rose and Kara turned Lena to face the desk. She kissed her scalp. “Spread your legs for me, Lena. Nice and wide…now, relax.” Lena felt one hand on her hip and another on her back. The one on her back pressed, starting soft and becoming firm. She let it fold her until her breasts pressed against the surface of her desk. “Try resting on your forearms – oh, but keep that angle. You look so beautiful, Lena.”

Lena pictured herself: legs splayed wide, butt up in the air, lips parted and wet. “Pretty lewd, you mean.”

“Aww, Lena!” She heard genuine disappointment in Kara's voice. “You look lovely like this.” Fingers trailed up the backs of her legs. “All this gorgeous skin, stretched out just for me. You have such amazing legs and you’re open like a flower blossom. Gods, Lena, you don't look dirty. You look divine.”

Lena, in spite of everything, felt her chin tighten. “Fuck me before I cry.”

“Your wish is my command.”

Lena looked back and watched Kara kneel between her spread legs. Again, Kara clamped an arm around her, this time gripping one of her thighs in her elbow and holding the other apart with her hand. Her tongue made a circuit around Lena’s lips, making her moan and clench inside. Ice-cold air streamed through her opening and over her clit, and her upper body jerked and writhed on the desk. Kara purred in satisfaction and pushed one, two, then three fingers into her. From behind, they bore down right on Lena’s g-spot. She groaned and gripped the far edge of the desk. Together with her thumb, Kara played her body like an instrument, eliciting a music of notes known only to them. Sighs, groans, moans, cries, growing in a crescendo, punctuated by Kara’s name. Lena felt a twinge of fear again. Coming undone for Kara was nothing new – she just had – but this- bent over- from behind- locked in place- Luthors didn’t- and she knew she was going to-

“Relax, Lena.” Kara was pure seduction. “Give in to yourself and enjoy it.”

Her voice was like a beacon. “Keep talking,” Lena gasped.

“Oh, _Lena._ Right now, you’re mine. You deserve all the pleasure I’m giving you.”

“Kara…”

“I love you, Lena. Focus on what you feel, how my fingers feel. Let go and lose yourself in it.”

“ _Kara…”_

“Come for me, Lena Luthor.”

“Kara!” She burst in two floods: one of pleasure surging through her and another of fluid rushing out of her. Her legs shook and gave out, but Kara’s grip held her up. She let herself go limp and enjoy. Little jolts of pleasure continued to shake her with every movement of Kara’s hand. Only when it was well over did Kara withdraw, placing a final kiss on her folds. Kara’s tongue ran up the insides of her legs, licking away the trails of her ecstasy. “Mmmm, Lena.”

There was a pause, and then Lena heard a giggle behind her. “What?”

“I’m catching you on my tongue as you drip.”

Lena pictured it and giggled.

“It’s like snowflakes, only better.”

Suddenly, all Lena could do was laugh.

Kara licked the length of her opening one more time. “There.” She helped Lena stand and scooped her into her arms. “Did you like that?” Lena nodded and put an arm around her shoulder. Kara kissed her forehead and smiled down at her. “You just relax. I’ll clean up.” She laid Lena on the couch and returned to the desk. Lena drifted off in bliss.

When she rose, it was to find the reporter Kara Danvers vaporizing her ruined clothes with her eyes. “Destroying the evidence,” the girl said with a grin.

“What about you? You haven’t come yet.”

“Lena, I planned this time to be just about you. I'm good.”

“Are you sure? You looked so turned on, Kara.”

Kara shook her head. “It's fine, I'm just going to go home and break another vibrator.”

“Kara…”

“Lena, I’m okay. You need get dressed.”

Lena saw her replacement outfit laid out on her dry, organized desk. Everything was as it had been before the presentation. In a few minutes, she was, too. Dressed and made up, hair still tucked in a bun, it was as if nothing had happened. She put her mirror away, once again the picture of composure. “You realize this means I'm having you under my desk at the next opportunity.”

Kara smiled. “I was kinda hoping you’d say that.”

Lena reached out and brushed her fingertips behind Kara’s ear, then cupped her cheek. Kara melted into her touch immediately. “My place tonight?” Kara nodded, smile only growing wider. Lena couldn’t resist one more kiss.


	3. Epilogue

Sitting close on her couch, Lena took her lover’s hand. “I do believe I owe you an orgasm.”

Kara smiled and shook her head. “I’m not keeping score. I was thinking, tonight, we could just cuddle?”

Lena cocked her head. “’Just’ cuddle?”

Kara looked bashful. “Well…”

Lena smiled. “Cuffs?”

“Pretty please?”

Lena reached between the couch cushions and came back with the padded cuffs and necklace. “I had a feeling.” Kara took the necklace and put it on, then held out her wrists. Lena clicked on the cuffs. Taking Kara’s hands, she kissed each one. “Turn around for me.” Kara turned her back to Lena and let the woman pull her between her legs. She nestled against Lena’s body, rested her hands in her lap, and let out a contented sigh. Lena hugged her about her waist. She gave Kara time to unwind before speaking again. “We didn’t really talk about today, Kara.”

“What’s on your mind?”

“You looked like you were really enjoying yourself.”

“I was. It was fun.”

“I think you have a little dominant in you, little bird.”

Kara shook her head. “Not dominant, just…really confident, sometimes.”

“What do you mean?”

“Like, it _means_ something to you to have power over me. This wasn't like that. I was just trying to do something special for you.”

“You succeeded. You were _hot,_ Kara.” Even from behind, Kara’s blush was obvious. Lena kissed behind her ear. “Although nothing beats having you on your knees.” A frisson ran through Kara's body. Lena smiled and held her tighter. “And now that I have you bound, let's talk about that orgasm again.” Kara giggled; Lena smirked. “This was your plan all along, wasn’t it?”

“Yes, Miss Luthor.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Check out my user page for more SuperCorp and don't forget to comment :)


End file.
